Messed Up Time Zones and Alternate Dimensions
by ga nat nat
Summary: What would happen if me, some friends, and select Harry Potter characters met? WHY DON'T U FIND OUT? Most all will be paired with one of my crazy friends. In the process of being rewritten, due to relationship changes...
1. Introduction

(A/N: Second fan fic. Not very realistic, but hey, I don't really care! It's a work in progress, so make sure u keep up on it! Or, I might just hunt u down…LIKE J.K. ROWLING MIGHT DO IF I DON'T PUT THIS…)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND I NEVER WILL! I will stay obsessed, however.

Messed Up Time Zones and Alternate Dimensions

6 am- March 7, 2006…

Rachael Johnson was waiting in line at Wal-Mart. She was dressed up as a witch and kept getting annoying stares. She didn't really care, though. All she wanted was her very own copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire DVD.

"Rachael!" a chorus of voices screamed. Rachael looked behind her and saw Mari Rees, Kevin Warth, Hannah Harris, Amber Santos, Natalie Miles, Morganne Drake, Austin Hooper, and Natalie White. Natalie W. looked like she was the only one who really wanted to be there, for she was dressed up to look like Hermione Granger's twin.

"Natalie! And other people! Hi!" Rachael exclaimed.

Everyone ran up to join her, to many yells from the crowd.

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Natalie M. screamed.

They did, but maybe that was because Natalie was about five foot ten and pretty intimidating.

"Will this freaking line hurry up! I want my DVD, and I want it now!" Rachael pouted.

The line inched forward.

"Oh, come on!" Natalie W. exclaimed.

30 minutes later

Duh duh duh duh da daaaaa da da! Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh! OUCH!" Natalie W. was hit in the head for singing the Harry Potter theme song over and over again.

"Shuttup!" Natalie M. exclaimed.

"Grrrr," Natalie W. answered.

They were finally inside Wal-Mart. Rachael was jumping up and down, you already know what the Natalies were doing, and everyone else looked half asleep.

10 minutes later

"OMIGOD! I SEE THE LIGHT!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Rachael are you dying?" Natalie M. asked.

"No…THE DVD IS GLOWING!"

"OOHH! POKE THE DVD!" Kevin said.

They all poked it.

ZAP! They disappeared.


	2. And they meet2

(A/N: And so another chapter of my stupidly funny story comes for your reading pleasure! I'm terribly sorry for the wait. As my reviewers must know, I've been busy with other stories, as now I have 3-4 one shots up and 2 new chaptered stories. I've decided, now that I'm stuck in writers block, that I should take some time and type up more of this story for you to sustain yourselves by reading! Excuse my use of higher level vocabulary, for I am in an advanced English class, and am, therefore, forced against my will to use ECO's (eye-catching openings), Vivid-verbs, and other high English skills that I am supposed to have gained over the years. Now, alas my readers, for you must think that this supposedly short authors note cannot be over, proceed to thy story, for thy reading pleasure. HOLY CRAP I'M TURNING INTO A MINI SHAKESPERE! SNAP OUT OF IT! Hit's self repeatedly overhead with a baseball bat.)

In another dimension…

"HARRY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Ron shouted into the phone.

"Damn it, Ron! You don't have to yell!" Harry replied.

"Oh…ummmm… well, these _really_ strange people just landed in my room."

"The same over here. One has issues; she is dressed in a witch's costume."

"Yeah, there's a Hermione look-a-like over here. It's starting to freak me out."

"Hey, they're finally starting to wake-up!"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HARRY POTTER! I LOVE YOU!!" Mari exclaimed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed while he high-pranced out of the room.

"HAHAHAHA!" Ron laughed. "Oh, shit! They're waking up over here!"

"Oh… my… GOD! IT'S RON!" Hannah exclaimed and chased him around the room.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled!

"Now you know how I feel," Harry taunted, having just returned to the room, thoroughly out of breath and positive he had lost at least five pounds. "I'm going to floo all these insane people over there. Bye!"

"Harry! NO!" It was too late, for Harry had already slammed down the receiver.

Harry's End…

"Get away from me you demonic girl!" Harry screamed.

"No! I LOVE YOU!" Mari exclaimed, yet again.

"Well, then, at least get your friends into the fireplace so we can go see Ron."

"Ron, as in Ronald Billius Weasley?" Racheal asked.

"Damn, you are an obsessed fan girl."

"Wait until you meet GaNatNat," Mari said.

"Oh, great…" Harry replied, his voice just dripping with sarcasm.

Ron's End…

"Ahh! Stay away from me, you… GIRL!" Ron screamed.

"Nooooo! YOU'RE CUTE!" Hannah retorted.

"Why thank you, I do get my… hey, you're kina cute too."

"Ooh! Don't let Lavender hear you say that!" Natalie W. exclaimed.

"Me and Lavender are over! Wait… how do you know about my personal life?"

"Books! DUR!"

_Knock knock knock! BAM!_

"Ron!" a girl yelled. "Holy cricket! She looks like my twin!"

"HERMIONE! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" Natalie W. screamed.

"Oh, dear. I take it these are the people Harry was going on about."

"Yep. Harry's bringing his group over here."

"There's MORE?!"

"Yep."

_BAM!_

"OH MY GOD! IT'S RON!" Hannah screamed.

"OH MY GOD! HARRY!" Natalie W. gasped.

"AHHHHHHH!" Harry and Ron screamed in unison.

"See? I told you GaNatNat was obsessed! She watches every movie over and over again," Mari explained.

"But, she's not in love with you," Racheal said. "She has a boyfriend."

"That's a relief," Harry sighed.


	3. A New Arrival2

(A/N: Okay, okay. Smite me! I haven't updated anything in nearly a month, but I'm working on it! Here's what ever number chapter this is… bare in mind that this was written when I was in 6th grade, just two years ago, and some things HAVE changed. And to any of my friends ((from school who are included in the story)) (((especially amber))) DO NOT BE FOOLED! THINGS ARE BEING CHANGED AROUND! DON'T SMITE ME FOR THE PERSON WHO'S IN THIS STORY THAT YOU NOW DESPISE! I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING TO HIM!)

Chapter 3

A New Arrival

Malfoy Mansion (Manor?)

Draco was in his room, minding his own business, when a girl with dark brown hair suddenly appeared in his room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" he asked coolly.

"Amber Santos and I have no freaking clue!"

"Are you gothic, by any chance?"

"Yes, you DAMN IDIOT!"

"Ooh, feisty. I like that!"

"NO! IT'S GAVIN'S EVIL TWIN!"

"Who's Gavin?"

"Oh, just this guy who pretended to stalk me. He said he liked me because I was 'feisty'."

"Well, I like you, too."

"Oh, no you don't! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"Well, that can be changed."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"If I get a kiss I won't hurt him!"

"NEVAH!" yelled a random person. An extremely tall person (taller than Natalie M.) fell from the ceiling.

"Hi! I'm El Fullerton!" 'El Fullerton' said. "Fear me and my El Fullerton-ness!"

"HA! My boyfriend has come to kick your ass!"

"Really? Let him try, I have magic!" Draco said.

"Well, I have a CROWBAR!" 'El Fullerton' yelled, holding up the said crowbar.

"Go Mi- I mean El Fullerton!" Amber yelled.

BAM! The crow bar slammed into Draco's head. Draco fell over unconscious.

"Thanks," Amber said.

"No problemo," Michael replied, then he kissed her.

"By the way," Amber asked, "what the HELL am I doing here?"

"Hmm… I don't know!" Michael replied. "But I DO know for a fact that the majority of your friends are at The Burrow."

"Ok… wait, how do you know that?!"

"Umm… I'm a HUGE Harry Potter fan…"

"Oh, great. It's another GaNatNat!"

"Except I'm not obsessed with Hermione."

"YOU BETTER NOT BE!"

"Let's find the fire place, we can floo."

"Whatever, Harry Potter."

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Fine then…" and then mumbled. "Harry Potter."

"I HEARD THAT!"

(A/N: I know that last bit at the end with Michael being called Harry Potter doesn't really make sense… but with the way I had the story written before, it did… and it was hilarious… so now it will stay and be hilarious!


	4. Oh Noes 2

(A/N: ok, people, I'm apologizing once again for my lack of updates… there is really no excuse other than my writers block… but that's not much of an excuse either… ah well! Ok, I am FAST approaching the spot where I will need to start writing the story more. I've been typing up what I wrote in sixth grade… so you've probably noticed that it's not very good right now… ah well. Ok, well, ON with the update!)

Chapter 4

OH NOES!

"MOOGLE!" Ganatnat blurted out.

"Shut up! Silencio!" Hermione yelled.

Ganatnat's mouth continued to move but no sound emerged.

"THANK YOU HERMIONE!" everyone exclaimed.

_BAM!_

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST **TOLD** ME YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT!" a girl's voice screamed.

"I KNOW THAT VOICE! AMBAH!" Nat yelled.

"Yeah, it's me, you damn idiot! Will you come in here and help me!" Amber yelled.

"Everyone went into the living room and saw a very humorous sight. Amber was stuck in a fire-poker bin and Michael was trying desperately to get her out.

"OMG AMBER! HAHAHA!" Kevin laughed.

"Oh, you just wait until I get out! I'll kick your ass! And _what _is up with Ganatnat?" Amber asked.

"She got annoying so I silenced her," Hermione answered.

"No, I figured that, but she's signing something. G-I-V-E-M-E-M-Y-V-O-I-C-E-B-A-C-K. Give me my voice back. GIVE IT BACK YOU DAMN WITCH!"

"Fine then, no need to get snappish!" Hermione flicked her wand and Ganatnat's voice returned.

"I SEE A TIME TURNER!" Ganatnat lunged forward and grabbed a small gold hourglass off of the table.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Hermione screamed, but it was too late. Time started going backwards and, when it stopped, they were all standing on a bare piece of grass.

"Ummm… WHOOPS!" Ganatnat said.

Before Hermione could round on her again, a girl's voice out of nowhere inquired, "Where the heck am I and what am I doing here?"

"How the hell did _she_ get here?" Mari asked

"Ginny must've gotten looped in the time circle. I don't know how, though," Hermione explained.

"Where am I?" Ginny repeated.

"Umm, you're probably twenty-ish years in the past where The Burrow will be," Hermione said.

"Umm, peoples, where is Natie?" Ganatnat asked.

Natalie Miles was, indeed, nowhere to be seen.


	5. Wit and Charm2

(A/N: my friend Natalie said what was going to happen next in her review so I decided I better go ahead and update so people don't start speculation or something! Here you are! Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Oh yes, I don't have my copy of HPB with me, so please correct me if I get any minor details wrong. I can't remember everything… Natie don't smite me!)

Chapter 5

Wit and Charm

Where Nat Is…

Natalie woke up in a very dark, musty orphanage room. The first thing she noticed was that a brunette, handsome boy was standing in the middle of the room. He was talking to a man with a short auburn beard and longer auburn hair. Albus Percival Wulfrick Brain Dumbledore.

"Damn. I wish Ganatnat were here. She could tell me who that REALLY hot guy is!" Nat thought. Little did she know that she was about to find out.

"Hello Tom," Dumbledore said.

"GASP! Tom Marvolo Riddle?! LORD VOLDYMORT!" Nat suddenly exclaimed, unable to contain herself.

Dumbledore now turned and saw Nat.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"My friend messed with a time-turner," Nat admitted.

"Oh, dear… You are from the future, I presume?"

"Yup! We're not even from this dimension actually… Dun ask. It's too confuzeling."

"Confuzeling?"

"Confusing, in our goofiness."

"Rightous!"

"Dumbledore said righteous? What the hell!?"

"It IS the 70's!"

"Riightio then…" Nat said.

"Well, Tom, I better be off then," and Dumbledore left the room.

Tom looked at me. "Who are you, then?" he asked, almost commanded.

"MIND YOUR ATITUDE!" Nat yelled at him, smacking his arm lightly. Who said she didn't have flirting rights?

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he flat out burst.

"God, you don't have to be so MEAN!" Nat began to fake cry, stopping almost immediately. "And I'm Natalie by the way!"

"Ok, and where did you come from again?"

"Long story…"

"I've time."

Natalie sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you, but PLEASE try not to get confuzled.

"On March 17, 2006, my friends and I were at a store, trying to buy the most recent Harry Potter video. And then, the DVD was GLOWING so the IDIOT Kevin decided to poke it so we all did and ZAP we were in the actual world of Harry Potter! And then my other idiot friend Ganatnat decided to mess with a freaking TIMETURNER and got us landed who-knows-how-far in the past! And somehow, I ended up here and not wherever they are!" Nat finished.

"Ok, you lost me at the part where you said '2006'."

"I'm from the future, remember?"

"So you come in peace, right?"

"Hey, I'm not an ALIEN!" Nat snapped playfully, slapping him again.

"Ow…" Tom whimpered.

"PANSY!" Nat yelled.

"Maybe so, but at least I'M a wizard!" he yelled back.

"Yeah, in what, your third year?"

"Fourth, actually!"

"OHHHHH I'M SO SCARED! YOU CAN'T EVEN USE YOUR WAND OUTSIDE OF HOGWARTS AND I KNOW THAT! HAHAHA!" Natalie taunted.

"Yeah, well, at least I can use my incredible wit and charm to win the lady!"

"I'M NO LADY! AND WHAT IS THIS CHARM YOU SPEAK OF?!"

"This…" and he leaned forward and kissed Natalie softly on the lips. She pulled back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Nat screamed, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was blushing furiously.

"My incredible wit and charm," he smirked. "Would you like a repeat?"

"Yea-NO! No! I did not enjoy that! DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" she yelled.

"Oh fine. But just so you know, I certainly did enjoy that, even if you didn't."

Nat blushed even more. "WELL I'M GLAD!"


End file.
